A battery for a Hybrid Electric Vehicle (HEV) may require cooling during usage. Some HEVs use chilled air from a dedicated air conditioning unit. Other HEVs use fresh air from outside the vehicle. Still other HEVs use air from the cabin via a duct located on a side of the rear seat or in a package tray.